Fantastic Baby
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: I just knew something was going to happen when Draco saw me stumble onto the train after seeing the "pretty Asian boy." Merlin, I hate my friends sometimes. [HPxOMC]


This is just a quick little thing that quickly runs through a relationship between Harry and OMC. This entire thing is based off "Fantastic Baby" by BigBang... and actually, Jin-seok is based heavily on a mixture of G-Dragon in the beginning of the video (the length of the hair and style) and him later in the video (the white clothing and strange lip paint.) Is not actually GD though... I give my word.

Anyway, the normal warnings: homosexuality, some cussing, but Ron is epic as all fuck.

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than Jin-seok Janggok.

* * *

Fantastic Baby

HP AU

By:

Kiyoshi Michi

I had to actually be pushed to our normal compartment on the Hogwarts Express, Ron huffing in agitation behind me with Hermione giggling like the schoolgirl she really no longer was. Even Draco was snickering next to me, causing me to glare at the blonde boy. We might be friends now, but that didn't mean I wouldn't kick his high-and-mighty little arse.

"C'mon guys, I can walk myself to the room."

"Sure Harry, just like you were able to walk onto the train with nothing but grace and poise."

I glared at the blonde boy again as I was pushed into a seat next to him. I saw someone pass the door that made me jump from my seat and rush to the door just to see their back as they passed into a different car. My shoulders sagged and I turned back to the compartment to see all my so-called friends giving me expressions of varying levels of amusement. Draco's was, of course, the most infuriating since his was a mixture of amusement and "I see what's happening here."

The little prick.

"None of you say a word."

"But Harry… it's so nice to see you're interested in someone… even if it's a pretty Asian boy we've never seen before."

I made a sound of frustration and furiously rubbed at my hair, making the mess even worse. I flopped gracelessly next to Draco, leaning heavily into his shoulder. To give him credit, he didn't miss a beat – he pulled my head closer and rubbed my temple, cooing, "Aww, poor Harry's just feeling left out since he's the only one without a love."

"Draco… I'll fucking kill you if you don't shut up. Besides, you don't fucking count – having a set of twins as lovers is so not even normal."

I heard Ron choke on his own saliva and smirked to myself. Draco was probably also blushing a bright shade of red now. They both were somewhat… shy… whenever I mentioned Draco's relationship with Fred and George.

With everyone sufficiently silenced, I decided to sleep using Draco's shoulder as a pillow.

* * *

"Mister Potter, a word, if you will."

I nearly groaned out loud but kept my mouth shut as I turned to follow Snape. Sure, the man was much nicer to me but I really didn't feel like being bothered right then. I just wanted to go find the portrait of Dumbledore and have a chat with the old man I missed. I was pulled from that thought and smirked to myself when I realized that I was actually taller than Snape now.

Minor victories have to mean something, yeah?

He led me into an old classroom and I actually started to walk back out before Snape stopped me with a smirk. "Something wrong, Potter?"

I gritted my teeth. "No sir…"

He nodded and directed me back inside where I came face-to-face with the mysterious – lovely – absolutely stunning man I saw at the station not but a scant few hours ago. Draco was right in calling him "an Asian pretty boy" for that was exactly what he was. Though… with a bit of a punk look to him – one side of his hair was shaved while the other side almost dragged the ground. Impressive if you ask me. Plus, he wore Muggle clothing instead of the school robes, everything adorning his figure a pristine white, with his lips painted white with black leaf designs.

"Potter, if you are finished staring at the poor boy like some steak, I have something to discuss with you."

I blushed some and turned my attention to the Professor, gesturing for him to continue, which gained me a snort. "Well then, Potter, since you're the ever faultless Golden Boy of the whole damned world, you are to help Mister Janggok here until such a time that he is able to find his way around with relative ease."

Janggok? "Wait… you want me to help him get around the school until he learns to get around on his own?"

"Did I not just say as such? It really cannot be that difficult of a concept to grasp, Potter, even for you. To assist you in the endeavour, as you apparently cannot handle it as well as I originally thought, Mister Janggok has the same schedule as you and will be living in the Gryffindor dorms. Now then, off with you both. Now is as good a time as ever to show him how to arrive at the Gryffindor common room."

With that, Snape was out the door with the same flourish he had always possessed, even if he now had a limp. I nearly wanted to sock the man in the face, but gave it up to look at "Mister Janggok." I sighed – what a terrible thing to call him in my mind. "Well, I'm Harry. What's your name?"

"Jin-seok."

I blinked then raised a brow. It really didn't sound that much different from Janggok… but whatever, this was why I had never bothered to learn any Asian languages. I didn't even know which language those names came from.

"I'm Korean."

"… huh?"

"You looked confused and I assumed it was over my nationality. I'm Korean."

I just nodded dumbly at him before quite literally shaking myself out of my stupor. Hearing him speak more than two words, I learned his voice was quite pleasing to my ears – somewhat higher pitched than my own, but still low enough that it had a nice, soothing quality instead of being ear-shattering. I gestured for him to follow as I made my way from the classroom and towards the tower where all the Gryffindors resided.

The walk there was silent and I just barely mumbled the password loud enough for the boy – man – behind me to hear it. As soon as I stepped through the threshold with Jin-seok, Draco was practically glued to my side.

"Harry~ You found your Asian pretty boy from the train. How… exquisite."

I shoved him away from me while blushing. "Merlin, just shut up Draco. It's nothing like that… your fucking Godfather asked me to show him around."

"So even Severus can see what's going on here."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him, then had to stop when he had grabbed Jin-seok and was admiring his hair. I sighed and rubbed at the spot between my brows – I was already going to be stressed out. As Eighth years, we got our own rooms in the dorms, but I was the only one with enough space to share with this Korean boy since even the male dorm was completely filled up this year.

"-and you'll be staying in Harry's room so you'll have free access to his amazing body and-"

"DRACO!"

The blonde didn't even look fazed as he turned to me, a brow quirked on his forehead. Jin-seok seemed to be trying not to laugh. He waved goodbye to Draco before stepping up to my side and following as I led him to the room he'd be… sharing with me. Fuck. My. Life.

I threw the door open to reveal the room decorated in the typical… Slytherin colors. Why? Because gold and red, especially that shade of red, just… do not make for good decorating colors. There was only a single bed, but it was excessively large, definitely large enough for both of us to sleep comfortable without ever getting close to each other. Before you all go "ah, loophole! You're a fucking Wizard, transfigure a bed from a pillow or something!" fuck you. The bed would have been uncomfortable as all fuck and NO ONE would have gotten any sleep on it.

My Transfiguration skills are not the best.

"So… we are sharing a bed?"

"Yeah… is there a problem with that?"

Jin-seok moved over and flopped onto the bed, just lying there for a few moments. I watched him in silence before he looked at me, his lids already droopy. "If your bed is always this comfy, then I have no problem with sharing it whatsoever."

And with that, he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

We skip ahead a few months, to around December, and I really hate all my friends but I just… cannot bring myself to hate Jin-seok, despite the fact he was the cause of all my supposed problems. I say "supposed" because they really weren't problems at all. Just me being melodramatic… as Draco says, anyway.

It had become a morning ritual for me and Jin-seok to wake up together and move around the room and bathroom with a practiced ease that made it easy for us to be up and out of the common room in less than half an hour. Every time Draco saw us leaving together, both of us fresh from the shower and looking presentable in our various ways, he would snicker and make some raunchy comment on how we must share the shower to get all that done at the same time.

We would, of course, both ignore him and head down to the Great Hall, where we would sit together to eat and Jin-seok would often lean on me after eating so he didn't have "strain his muscles and exert the effort to hold himself up." It was a load of crock, but I really had no heart to tell him he wasn't allowed to lean on me like that. I was still very much attracted to him so… feeling his heat seeping through my clothes was especially wonderful.

"Har~ry."

We both groaned and he patted me encouragingly on the back. I sighed and looked up to see Ginny… looking like a whore. I could vaguely see Ron from the corner of my eye, staring at his sister with his mouth hanging open and the expression of "what the literal fuck" etched into his features. Since when did the school allow such short robes? Or for a girl to wear that much make-up in such a horrid fashion? Why is this not a crime?

"Yes, Ginny?"

"There's one last trip to Hogsmeade and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

I went to answer but, Merlin forbid I get a word out before the ever prissy and demanding Draco does. "He's going with Jin-seok, you harpy." For once, Ron did not come to his sister's rescue – he actually just looked interested to see how this would turn out. I was intensely amused when her face turned a more ugly shade of red than her hair. I could feel Jin-seok chuckling though how he managed to keep it silent, I don't know.

"He's… he's going with that fag!?"

Before I could jump to the defense of Jin-seok, Ron beat me to it. He actually wasted his precious food by dumping it over her head, a resolute expression on his face. Hermione looked at Ron with a new found passion, which almost made me gag, and Ron sat back down, dumping more food on his plate. "Ginny… our dear brothers Charlie, Fred, and George happen to be 'fags.' I suggest you shut your mouth and keep it shut."

I sent a smile Ron's direction, as did Jin-seok and Draco. Ron had definitely become more mature after the war and it showed through in things like this. He was fiercely loyal to his family, especially his gay brothers – he was always the first to accept them and any time one of them wanted to come out, they would talk to Ron first and he would help soften the blow when they finally told the rest of the family.

He was just as fiercely loyal to those of us lucky enough to be called his friends. Draco was probably highest on that list since he was, now, fiancé to Fred and George. In fact, when Fred and George told Ron they were seeing one Draco Malfoy, Ron went and found the man the next day, stared him down then pulled him into a hug that lifted the poor, confused blonde off his feet and declared, "Welcome to the family, you bloody insufferable prat."

If Ron wasn't completely straight himself and engaged to Hermione, I might fall in love with him.

Ginny huffed, but she apparently just… was not done. "Well, there is no way Harry is a fudge packer-" A fudge packer? "So he's going with me."

"… what in all the seven levels of Hell is a 'fudge packer'?"

"It's a term from the States for a gay man."

Ron made the face and comment for me. "That's… that's just gross." Ginny nodded enthusiastically but Ron stopped her. "No, not a man being gay. The term 'fudge packer.' That… bleeding… ew. I know the Muggles aren't always accepting, but using terms like that just makes it worse. Makes me cringe and I'm completely accepting of gay men."

"Ron, have I told you recently I love you?"

"Harry, not now. My fiancé is right here and the man who will likely be your future husband is leaning on you. Shh. Wait until we're alone."

Ignoring the future husband comment, we both shared a roaring laugh while Ginny turned a darker shade of red. Hey, who knew? Me and Ron both stopped laughing the moment Ginny turned to raise her hand and then there was a flurry of motion. While Ron dove over the table to tackle Ginny to the ground, I curled protectively around Jin-seok.

I could hear the steps of Professors coming over, Snape likely at the forefront of them all. I knew he would treat Ron fairly – he had likely kept a keen eye on the entire exchange. However, I was tuning them out as Jin-seok pulled back enough to look me in the eye and gave me this absolutely… splendid, charming little smile and I almost melted. "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem… Ron did most of the work anyway."

"Potter." I turned to see Snape staring at me. "I have Miss Weasley restrained; however, I believe it best if you and Mister Janggok vacate the immediate premises – perhaps, it would be best to retire to your rooms for the day."

I nodded and stood up, just sort of vaguely realizing that I was holding Jin-seok to my person. "All right, sir. I understand – I don't want any more threat to come to Jin-seok."

"I shall speak to your friends and have one of them come up every so often, just to make sure nothing regrettable has occurred."

I nodded to him once and led Jin-seok from the Great Hall, making sure to keep him as close as humanly possible the entire way back to the dorms. Honestly, I don't know why, but I **snuck** us into the Common Room despite the fact no one was in there. We got up to our room – Merlin, I loved saying that – and we both flopped gracelessly onto the bed.

It was silent until Jin-seok started chuckling. "You know… she is one scary woman."

"Yup."

He laughed now. "Harry, 'yup' is not an appropriate response."

"… yup."

He playfully punched my arm and muttered, "Aesaekki."

"I am not! You're a brat."

Jin-seok huffed and dropped his head onto the bed, hiding his face in the soft covers. I turned my head to stare at him for awhile before slowly sliding of the bed until I was heaped into a strange pile of limbs. I looked up and saw Jin-seok staring at me over the edge of the bed.

"What?"

"That looks uncomfortable."

"I'm aware."

"Oh, good. So it's fine if I do this."

Before I could ask what, Jin-seok rolled off the bed and landed heavily across my lap, causing an actual "oof" to exit my lips. He chuckled while I tried to adjust us both so I wasn't dying and he was no help whatsoever, being nothing but dead weight. Eventually, I just gave up and leaned against the bed frame, grumbling to myself. I closed my eyes, but I could feel him shifting around after a few moment of just sitting there.

I kept my eyes closed, even when I felt his knees straddling the outside of my thighs, just sitting on my knees. His fingers started poking and prodding my face, which caused me to make faces that he kept laughing at. I finally opened and eye. "What?"

He just gave me another of those dazzling smiles before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine in a sadly short and chaste kiss. I stared at him, blinking several times before pulling him back to me, making sure to keep our lips locked together for a much greater length of time. When I finally released him, his cheeks were flushed this endearing shade of pink and his lips were starting to swell.

I smirked and went to kiss him again when the door opened and Draco came sauntering in, a brow raised. "Really? He gets threatened by a red-haired harpy and you're in here snogging him?"

"I was not snogging him!"

"You have his lip paint on your lips."

I threw a pillow at him while he jumped out the door, closing it with a haughty laugh. I huffed and dropped my head back onto the mattress while Jin-seok remained oddly silent. I peeked at him and he was staring at him with determination. "Uh… yes?"

I was tackled to the ground and quite happily, and thoroughly, snogged.

* * *

Ron was walking on my right side with Hermione's arm looped through his, laughing as we recounted some of the memorable moments during Yule. I nearly – NEARLY! – stopped talking to make a happy sound when I felt Jin-seok's arms wind around my left arm, leaning his head onto my shoulder.

"Harry, just pay attention to the poor thing. Draco is spending his time with my brothers and I think it would be a good idea if me and Mione just sort of… went off to do our own thing."

I went to say that wasn't necessary but Ron was already several feet away from me. Fast man. Whatever. I turned to look at Jin-seok, who was looking up at me with his head still on my shoulder. Why the hell was he so damned cute? Then, he decided to actually smile at me.

Fuck. My. Life.

I twisted my body and reached up to cup his cheek to hold his head still while I pulled him into a languid kiss, only pulling away when I heard teenage girls giggling at us. Ignoring them afterwards, I rested my forehead against his, staring into his dark eyes. Hmm… now or never, I suppose.

"Saranghae."

His eyes widened before the most wonderful – beautiful – smile took over his face and he threw his arms around my neck. My own arms coiled tightly around his torso, hugging him tightly and keeping him as close as physically possible. I laughed as he peppered light kisses to my cheek, declaring, "I love you too" over and over.

Merlin, Jin-seok was the most breathtaking creature I'd ever seen and I really did love him… and, from the reaction and the fact he was still mumbling the words into my chest, he loved me too.

* * *

So... there was that. Like I said, really quick... but I like it. So, R & R.


End file.
